lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1080
Report #1080 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: Convergence Org: Symphonium Status: Completed Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Convergence is a skill that is all over the place in terms of requirements with no pay off. It requires that the target is asleep while the song user is on balance, that they arent deaf, takes 5 power, ends the bards song and it moves a single target to a random room in the area. This is one of three abilities in the game that ends the song of the bard, and such abilities need to provide enough group utility to make up for the loss of the all important song. It appears that this skill was meant to help separate groups, an ability that currently Hallifax does not have a method of performing beyond whirlwind (scissorflip clone but magical) or convoke (summon clone) in its unique guild skills. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the sleep requirement and the end affliction for convergence, and make it work for all enemies. This should be resisted by rooting. This would still require enemies to be hearing and end the song retaining 5 power cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove the sleep requirement and instead of ending the song, have it move back two stanzas, reduce powercost to 2p. Have the song fling the target (only 1 person) to a random room in the area. Remove the afflictions on being flung. This would still be affected by rooting. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Instead of having convergence send people away, have it bring people together, change the skill so that for 5p, and moving back 3 stanzas, convergence will bring all hearing allies within the area to your location, Normal summon stopping things (mono's/distort) will stop it and it takes the same delay as summoning. Player Comments: ---on 3/8 @ 17:36 writes: Solution 2 is too powerful. It's shamanism land, without the strict terrain requirement, and with an added lust feature. No support. Solution 3 causes too many issues (imo) with things like deathsong and other timer kills. Solution 1 is fine. Shamanism land that ends your song. Still better than land (grumble), but probably acceptable. ---on 7/4 @ 18:17 writes: Switched the original solution 2 with something a bit more feasible. The fact of the matter is that a 5p, sleep/hearing requirement that ends the song to flung 1 random person to a random spot in the area is just simply not worthwhile, ever unless it's to break into temples or locked off areas. It simply doesn't have any use in group combat or 1v1 combat. I hope we can change that with this report. ---on 7/5 @ 21:16 writes: Solution 2 or 3 is fine, leaning on 3 because 'convergence' strikes me as something that puts people together, not shoving them apart. ---on 7/7 @ 02:36 writes: Solution 3 makes the most sense to me ---on 7/7 @ 04:48 writes: Solution 3. ---on 7/8 @ 17:25 writes: Solution 3 seems like a good idea thematically, though judging by conclave, it may not be used very often. Solution 2 is probably alright now. ---on 7/8 @ 19:28 writes: Solutions #2 and #3 supported. ---on 7/9 @ 15:08 writes: Strategically flinging people to a random location in an area peppered with traps/invasion mobs/shrine powers with the chance to get stuck in a quest area is no joke. I'd be ok with 3 being instant for anyone in adjacent rooms and then add a delay increasing in time the further out the ally is. ---on 7/9 @ 19:25 writes: I'd definitely support the time to summon being dependent on the distance from the target ---on 7/11 @ 01:49 writes: Solutions #2 and #3 supported. ---on 7/11 @ 14:42 writes: Of all these, I like solution 3 most. ---on 7/18 @ 01:18 writes: I agree with Rivius- of them all I prefer solution 3, though not with sped-up- time. Can be used to bring your group back together again. When you say "allies," do you mean "true allies" or "allies + lusted people"? ---on 7/18 @ 09:26 writes: Solution 2 and 3, with the time dependent on how far a person is from the bard. Undeaf allies upon casting should be affected. ---on 7/18 @ 09:27 writes: To clarify, I support solution 2's removal of the sleep requirement only. ---on 7/18 @ 14:26 writes: It would be lusted/allied people, and yes the idea is to bring the group back together. ---on 7/22 @ 04:39 writes: Solution 3 supported. ---on 7/30 @ 23:41 writes: I presume it isn't an instant and has a delay?